Guido
Guido is a racing forklift and Piston Cup Racer who helps Luigi at Luigi's Casa Della Tires. He has always wanted to be a real race car. He has a top speed of 250 mph ''Cars "Like his boss Luigi, Guido is an avid Ferrari racing fan who dreams of becoming a real racecar. To better prepare himself, he practices racing laps on Willy's Butte. One of these days, he hopes to set a new world record for the fastest lap of Willy's Butte of all time. But until that happens, he continues his quest to further enlighten himself. Currently, Guido is reading Tire Changes for the Soul, and Four Tires, One Goal.""Cars Finder" (supplementary material on Blu Ray Disc release of ''Cars). 2007. Blu Ray Disc. Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2007. Guido ultimately realizes his dream when he races Lightning McQueen in the 2005 Piston Cup Season on the Los Angeles International Speedway, ultimately finishing in fourth place. He subsequently went on to win fifteen Piston cups. "Guido isn't just pretty fast with a tire, he's pretty fast, full stop." ''Cars 2 Guido, the little Italian forklift who also doubles as a Piston Cup Racer, is the backbone of Casa Della Tires. He's Luigi's assistant and best friend, and together they are the biggest Ferrari racing fans in Carburetor County. A car of few English words other than "pit stop," Guido is a force to be reckoned with when he's racing against other vehicles. Racing Lightning McQueen on the World Grand Prix, Guido will get to show off his turbo-charged, pedal to the metal racing skills. In this film, Guido races McQueen. He is seen serving drinks at the beginning of the film. He also watches as Mater talks on the Mel Dorado Show. Later in Tokyo, he doesn't believe that Holley Shiftwell is Mater's girlfriend until the end of the film when she says it herself in a jaw-dropping moment. Uncle Topolino reveals the Guido and Luigi used to always fight and they are seen fighting over a girl car until another girl car comes and they are both satisfied. He also helps fight the lemons later in the film. He tries to take off the bomb that was attached to Mater, but his drill won't do it and he gets frustrated and leaves. [[Cars 3|''Cars 3]] He also reappears in Cars 3, where he once again races Lightning Mcqueen and Jackson Storm in the 2016 and 2017 Piston Cup Seasons. Cars Land In Cars Land, Guido and Luigi have their own ride at Luigi's Casa Della Tires called Luigi's Flying Tires. In the ride, the guests will get into their own fettucini tires. When Guido turns on the air compresser, air will come out of the holes, and the tires will float in the air. There are also some beach balls with the colors of the Italian flag in the ride, and Italian music will play. They also appear in Radiator Springs Racers. When you come to Radiator Springs from tractor tipping with Mater, you will either go into Luigi's Casa Della Tires or Ramone's House of Body Art. At Luigi's Casa Della Tires, Luigi and Guido will be there. Guido will change your tires, then they will go to the starting line and start the race. Trivia *Guido is named for the Italian verb “guidare” which means “to drive.”‘Cars 2′ Introduces Nearly 1,000 New Characters and More Fun Facts *Pixar supervising technical director Guido Quaroni, who is a native of Monza, Italy, suggested this name to John Lasseter, and was then asked to provide the temporary voice. The director liked his voice so much it made it into the finished film. Guido even got a chance to work on the character he named and voices: in Cars, Guido Quaroni performed shading work on Guido the car! *In the ''Cars Toons'' episode: Tokyo Mater, Guido says "modify" in English, which is one of the rare times he says an English word, and the only one in a Cars Toons episode. *Guido also says OK in Cars. In Cars: The Video Game, Guido says boss in English. *He also says "pit stop" in English, but pronounces it, "peet stop". Gallery Sc-luigi-guido-ferrari-fans-movie-moments.jpeg|Ferrari Fans Guido and Luigi Die-casts 1pitcrewguido.jpg|Guido finishes the fastest stop in history of Cars Guidoworldofcars.jpg|Guido in The World of Cars Online S1-guido-luigi.jpg|Cars 2 Guido & Luigi die-casts Cars-Shorty-Shorts-Spinning.png Spinning.png Spinning15.png Spinning14.png Spinning13.png Spinning12.png Spinning08.png Spinning07.png Spinning03.png Spinning02.png Spinning01.png 140px-Luigi3.jpg 150px-Guido.png|Promo References Category:Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars Mater-National Characters Category:Cars Race-O-Rama Characters Category:Story Teller Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Forklifts Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Heroes Category:Radiator Springs Residents Category:Tire dealers Category:Unidentified Flying Mater Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Air Mater Characters Category:Cars Land Characters Category:Cars Toons Season 1 Characters Category:Cars Toons Season 2 Characters Category:Cars Toons Season 3 Characters Category:Rescue Squad Mater Characters Category:Mater the Greater Characters Category:Tokyo Mater Characters Category:Heavy Metal Mater Characters Category:Mater Private Eye Characters Category:Mater and the Ghostlight Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning Category:Pitties